The New Legend
by AnimeManga Fanatic
Summary: The new legend of the pilot of ZERO and the pilot's name is... Hikari Yuy, the daughter of Heero and Relena Yuy. How far will one go when you loose everything after ten years of sleep? Just a preview of what's cooking.


_**Prologue: Before the Coma**_

Heero looked up at the clear blue sky and could hear the wind in the trees. Life was peaceful in the Sanc Kingdom. Although it really was peaceful, it didn't stop the sinking feeling in his gut. The former gundam pilot took off in a run. He had to find them no matter what. Why did hiding-go-seek have to be so hard?

* * *

"So where's Heero and the kids?" inquired Noin.

"Only God would know." Relena replied.

Millardo looked over the rim of the newspaper at his sister.

"Do they always disappear?"

"Only when Kyo's feeling well."

Laughter came from outside the kitchen door. Five seconds later, the missing family members came through the door. Heero had both on his shoulders and they were both so excited to come inside. With Relena's help, Heero unwound himself from the twins. Hikari was exactly like her father while Kyo took after Relena more. Hikari was as healthy as anything while Kyo got sick a lot. At those times Hikari would refuse to leave her brother's side. Relena and Heero were happy that they were so connected but at times it was frightening.

Heero had one day made a bear for Hikari to play with when Kyo was too sick to have visitors. She had named him Otavious. Otavious could walk and talk but he had functions that no one knew about but Heero. Hikari had shown Kyo when he woke up and Kyo automatically knew his name. Not only that but Kyo already knew what she had done that day. Hikari had also told her parents when Kyo was in extreme pain. She could feel it.

Doctors had reassured them that it was normal for twins to be like this. There were things about twins that no one could figure out. So Hikari and Kyo were never really separated when they weren't together. They were six today. Today was their birthday and everyone was coming to see them.

"You two need to go wash up." Relena gently told them.

They both were off in a flash of light.

"Six already huh?" Heero replied with such melancholy.

"They grow faster than you know." replied Millardo.

Which was true, Millardo's and Noin's son Grayson was already twelve. They had sent him down to the bakery to get some bread.

* * *

Kyo turned on the first faucet for Hikari. He then went over to the other one. Hikari had grown silent for some reason. It was their birthday, they were supposed to be happy and laugh, but Hikari had stopped for some reason.

"Why have grown silent sister?"

"Someone's coming."

* * *

A sharp knock came at the door and Heero got up from his conversation with Millardo to answer it. A man and three others stood at the door in uniform. ESUN uniforms. Military personal.

"Can I help you?"

"We're looking for the once known gundam pilots. I presume you're Zero One's pilot, Heero Yuy." came the gruff voice.

"What do you want here? We're no longer gundam pilots nor preventers. We're just regular citizens."

"Ha that's a laugh! Even if Lady Relena wanted to be regular citizen she's still princess of this kingdom." came from one of the subordinates.

"Enough of that." came the the commander once again. "We just wish to have a moment with you."

"I'm afraid that the people you seek are no longer even alive."

"Commander Higurashi he's lying. Should we use force?"

"Daddy!"

Heero turned violently to see Hikari standing there with Kyo. Kyo was doing his best to hold Hikari up. Relena reached their side before Heero. Millardo slammed the door in the officers' faces.

"Hikari, sweetheart, what's the matter?"

"She was seeing blood."

"Blood?" questioned Heero.

"Uh huh. Blood. Lots of it all over her hands."

"Relena let me take care of this."

Heero took Hikari upstairs.

"Is everything ok?" asked Millardo.

"I hope so." came his sister's reply.

* * *

"What do you want to do Commander Higurashi?"

"We could always use that child."

A stone flew threw the air and hit the one subordinate in the head. They all turned to find a twelve year old boy with a brown paper sack in his arm tossing another stone in his hand.

"I suggest you leave my niece alone." Grayson threatened.

"And what does one boy hope to accomplish?"

"Just one boy I could have sworn there was more than that." Duo stepped out with everyone else. "Hey Grayson what's going on?"

"These military dogs want to hurt my family."

"Now we can't have that can we?" Duo began to crack his knuckles.

Quatre gave a small chuckle at his friend's eagerness to fight while Trowa and Wufei just smirked at their enemies.

* * *

"Sweetheart are you ok?"

"Yes daddy I'm fine. Just tired now."

"I'm sorry that you have to see such things."

"Don't worry daddy I believe God gave me your memories for a reason."

Hikari wrapped her small arms around his neck.

"You don't have to carry the burden alone anymore."

"Thank you."

* * *

The rest of the night was filled with laughter and joy. Hikari and Kyo shared blowing out the candles together. Gifts were opened right after. The twins spent a lot of time playing games with everyone else while the adults sat and talked. Hikari and Kyo were the youngest of the group of children since Heero and Relena had taken forever to get together and have kids. They later went to sleep with a smile on their faces.

* * *

Heero woke up with a violent start. Hikari's cries were still ringing in his ears. Relena wrapped her small hand in his. He knew he had woken her up once again. Of late however, his dreams had been violent ones involving his daughter. They had always worried more about Kyo because of his sickness. Hikari had always been the opposite of her twin brother.

"I'm sorry for waking you. I need to check on the kids."

"Its fine Heero, I understand."

Heero climbed out of bed with ease. This had been routine with him for the last few nights. Relena probably got less sleep than him with always worrying about him. He made his way down the dark hall. He reached Kyo's room first. Kyo slept peacefully making small snoring sounds. Heero chuckled to himself. Hopefully, Kyo would grow out of that. Hikari's room was further down. A cool breeze escaped into the hallway from her room. It quickened his pace. Heero practically took the door with him when he opened it. Her bed was empty and the windows were wide open. The soft silken curtains blew violently in the night. Heero was out the window before Relena could stop him.

* * *

Heero ran with everything he had. Hikari was one of the most precious things to him. If anything happened to her, he would never forgive himself nor the person who caused it.

Heero turned to find his own son out in the cold night. He quickly wrapped his son in his arms. He took off quickly towards the house.

"Daddy stop! I know where Hikari is."

Those words went threw his body like cold water. How could Kyo know when no one else knew? Of course, they were twins. Kyo probably had a good guess where she was.

Heero followed Kyo's direction without a fuss. They were heading further and further from the house. They would eventually end up at a lake. That's exactly where Kyo lead him to. Hikari lay at the shore unconscious. Heero put Kyo down and told him to get the others. Kyo took off quickly.

Heero slowly made his way towards her. He pulled out the gun he kept at the back. He leveled it and carefully turned off the safety. A gun shot rang through the air; another shot burned the air close to him. He took quick cover. Commander Higurashi moved out of the shadows making his first mistake. Heero moved with is signature speed. In a blink of an eye Heero had the man to his knees and gun to his head. His anger was getting the better of him. He was so very close to pulling the trigger. Relena's voice stopped him however. He turned to see his wife with Kyo. Heero put the gun back and let Millardo handle the Commander. By now Hikari had been pulled into the lake. She lay on top of a piece of large driftwood. Heero smoothed his wet hand over her cold cheek.

"Hikari?"

She didn't stir nor did she wake. Heero then became aware of her injuries. He quickly got her ashore and borrowed Duo's coat. They all got her home without delay.

The Commander had been arrested and was to stand trial. A doctor had come and checked on Hikari. She had shown signs of a bad fall. The last words he spoke shook the group but broke the hearts of her family.

"She's in a coma, and may never wake up."


End file.
